1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for standing boards for prams and buggies made that the standing board may be connected to prams and buggies which are without a rear shaft or are so designed that connecting the standing board to the rear shaft not always is suitable.
2. Description of Related Art
Standing boards for prams are intended to be connected to the pram to make it possible for brother and sisters or other older children to come along standing on the board. It is usually equipped to be connected to the rear shaft of the pram and the child stands between the carriage body and the handle of the pram. It is also possible to make use of the standing board for transportation of goods and similar purposes. The board is carried by a mounting at the rear shaft and by two wheels which are placed close to the rear end of the board. The wheels of the board are so arranged that they may turn around a vertical shaft However, some kinds of prams or buggies are so made that the board can not be connected to the wheel shaft, either because it is not within reach or because it is missing at carriages at which the wheels are mounted on short, individual shafts or shaft ends.
The object of the present invention is a standing board which may be connected to a pram or buggy without making use of the rear wheel shaft of the pram or buggy. It is another object to obtain a connection which gives stability without risk that the carriage and the board will tilt over. A further object is to achieve a connection which may be adapted to various designs of the carriage.